Garazeb Orrelios
Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios is an alien character who appears in the animated series Star Wars Rebels. He is a large Lasat who serves as the muscle of the Ghost crew. He is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and is known to have a short temper, especially when he and Ezra butt heads against one another. Background Personality Zeb is gruff, agitated and violent, but behind this outward guise Zeb is actually a compassionate and selfless being who cares a great deal for his fellow members of the Ghost, and for people affected negatively by the Empire. Like the rest of his crew, he is sympathetic towards the victims of the Empire. Despite his essentially good heart, Zeb is short-tempered and often commits rash actions which often gets him into trouble. Zeb tries to to appear stoic and serious, but also has a good dry sense of humour and occasionally shows a more childish side. His skills are an asset to his crew, but his aggressive and impulsive nature occasionally causes trouble. As the former captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, Zeb is a warrior, as he has a sense of honor and good morals. Zeb has a deep hatred for the Galactic Empire, due to the fact that they pushed his species nearly to the brink of extinction without mercy or remorse. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Lasat Strength:' Like many of his kind, Zeb is physically stronger then most other sentient beings. Its strength is approximately equal with a Wookie. *'Lasat Speed:' Like many of his kind, Zeb's physical speed and agility can matche that of most Force-users. *'Lasat Resilience:' Like many of his kind, Zeb has a huge amount of resilience. *'Lasat Eyesight:' Like many of his kind, Zeb can see very clearly at night. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As the former captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, Zeb is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, as he has defeated many Stormtroopers relatively easily. In fact, during the Star Wars Rebels series, he has only been bested in combat by Agent Kallus and the Fifth Brother, respectively. *'Expert Staff Fighter:' As the former captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, Zeb is extremely skilled in staff fighting. *'Expert Marksman:' As the former captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, Zeb is extremely skilled in utitlizing blaster rifles. Weapons and Equipment Blaster/Electrostaff *'AB-75 bo-rifle:' Zeb utilizes an AB-75 bo-rifle as his weapon of choice. Role in the Series Season One Entanglement Zeb ended up lost in the allies on Lothal, looking for Kanan. He came across two Stormtroopers interrogating a citizen and just before they could arrest him, Zeb knocked them out, just as more troops showed up and chased after him. Zeb found his way to a landed TIE Fighter. He took out the pilot and then engaged the Stormtroopers in physical combat. He easily defeated the troops when the pilot Valen Rudor held a blaster at him ordering for reinforcements. Zeb outwited Rudhor and took him out again just as more troopers arrived and fire. As a result, their random firing caused a leak in the TIE fighter's tank and one laser blast at the highly explosive fuel caused the Fighter to blow up. Zeb survived the explosion but then saw more troopers coming his way but ready for them. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Zeb was involved in a hijack of Imperial crates with Kanan Jarrus and Sabine Wren. When Ezra stole their goods, Zeb and Kanan went after him. Under Kanan's orders, he evaded the pursue and was left with the stolen crates, saying he will end Ezra if Kanan caught him. Zeb and his fellow Rebels regrouped aboard their ship the Ghost and picked up Ezra as he was being chased by TIE Fighters. Zeb and Ezra were soon butting heads and when Ezra made fun of his smell, Zeb dragged him by the legs and threw him into a closet. Zeb and the Rebels were able to escape their perusers and return to Lothal where they landed near Tarkintown, named after Grand Moff Tarkin and homed to farmers who lost their farmlands to the Empire. Zeb along with Sabine and Ezra delivered three of their stolen crates full of food to the people of Tarkintown and soon after returned to the ship on another mission, to rescue Wookiee prisoners. They arrived and docked with an Imperial Transport ship and the Rebels had Zeb pose as a hairless Wookiee. However the troopers didn't buy it, only because Zeb didn't give them a chance and took them out with a single punch against their heads. Unfortunately, Zeb and the Rebels had no idea they were walking into a trap until Ezra came to warn them. When Ezra got captured by Agent Kallus, Zeb regretfully abandoned him so they could escape, but not before telling Ezra he did good. His fellow Rebels were not pleased with him leaving Ezra behind and out of three votes, they returned to rescue him. After rescuing Ezra, Zeb accompanied his fellow Rebels in rescuing the Wookiees on Kessel. At the point where they were cornered by the Imperials, it is here Zeb was aware of Kanan's Jedi identity. Zeb and the Rebels successfully rescued the Wookiees and after sending them on their way, returned Ezra home until he decided to join their crew. The Series Some of Zeb's past is revealed in "Droids in Distress" Where he and the Rebels were involved in stealing weaponry shipment for the Empire. Much to his horror, the shipment were crates loaded with T-7 Ion Disruptors: a series of weapons that were banned by the senate for they were capable of short circuiting a ship or a vehicle but to Zeb that was not the real reason why they were banned. According to Hera, Zeb feared those weapons because they were once used against his people when the Imperials cleared his home world. Few Lasats barely survived and none remain on Lasan. Zeb soon found out it was Agent Kallus who was responsible for the usage of the disruptors against his people and engaged him in a vicious Bo-Rifle duel. He was overpowered and just as he was about to meet his end, he was saved by Ezra who Force-pushed Kallus away from him. Since Ezra joined their small Rebellion against the Empire, Zeb was forced to share his cabin with him and at the time of "Fighter Flight" he continued to treat him like an outcast and the two them often got into fights with each other. However, Zeb's relationship with Ezra improved overtime, and the two of them became close friends but still had their quarrels every once in a while, mostly caused by Chopper. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Zeb appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Relationships Friends and Allies Kanan Jarrus Zeb and Kanan share a relationship of respect and civility. Zeb accepts Kanan as a leader and is fully aware of his friend's past as a Jedi. They get along well but for occasional friction and Zeb had no qualms about striking Kanan as a necessary facade during an escape plan. Even so - they are good friends and comrades and readily support each other during a fight. Hera Syndulla Hera is among the few people who can successfully reprimand Zeb. He respects her greatly and his behaviour is much like that of a child whenever Hera scolds him - due to her motherly nature. Despite this, Hera is kind and patient with Zeb - giving due consideration to what happened to his planet and his people. Sabine Wren Sabine thought of Zeb as an older brother - coming to appreciate how he looked out for her and his crewmates. Zeb, in turn, respects and cares for Sabine, often following her lead due to her greater knowledge of how the Empire works and trusting her enough to watch his back. Ezra Bridger Zeb and Ezra started off as rivals, with Zeb treating him as an outcast. They were competing against each other as well as Chopper constantly. Their relationship evolved overtime, however, as the two of them became close friends and began going on missions together, as well as still having the occasional tussle. Zeb showed concern for Ezra when he decided not to go on a mission during Empire Day. Zeb later questioned why Ezra's parents would risk everything, showing that he feels bad for what had happened to Ezra. Zeb has shown that he has complete trust in Ezra, as he was willing to let him lead him and Sabine on a mission to find Kanan, even behind Hera's back. C1-10P Chopper and Zeb have a mutual dislike for each other. Zeb has a distaste for Chopper's lazy, selfish nature, his lack of respect, constant pranks and the fact that he has put Ghost crew lives in danger more than once. However, he still acknowledges Chopper's work for the Ghost crew, as shown when he complimented Chopper on going undercover to find where Kanan was being held by the Imperials. Gregor When Zeb and Gregor first met, they wanted to fire on each other. When Zeb found out he was being used as bait to lure a Joopa out of hiding, he was furious, until Gregor tells him that he brought them their biggest catch ever. Zeb and Gregor seem to be on friendly terms. Enemies Agent Kallus Zeb and Kallus had their first face-to-face encounter when the ISB agent challenged Zeb with a Bo-rifle. Furious that his old military unit's signature weapon was wielded by an imperial - Zeb answered the challenge viciously - and his world shook when Kallus mocked Zeb's fear of disruptors and admitted to being the one who ordered their use against Zeb's people. This enratged Zeb, causing him to fight recklessly and almost cost him his life at Kallus' hands (had Ezra not saved him). This encounter made them archenemies. Despite their mutual animosity, Zeb saves Kallus's life for the sake of working together, when the two of them find themselves in a dangerous situation. Realizing their need to work together, Zeb and Kallus put their differences aside, each of them gaining some respect for the other. When the Ghost crew finally arrives, Zeb offers Kallus to join them, with the promise of being treated fairly, though the Agent politely refuses. Fifth Brother Zeb first encountered the Fifth Brother and then his partner, the Seventh Sister, during a run for medical supplies with Ezra, Sabine and Chopper. He and Sabine tried to use the element of surprise on the Fifth Brother, who sensed their ambush and turned their intended strategy against them. With some creative thinking, Zeb manages to rescue his friends from the Inquisitors. Alongside Kanan in the defence of two Force-sensitive children, Zeb bravely faced the Inquisitors, grappling with the Fifth Brother, who used the Force to hurtle him against the wall. After a chase through the streets, Zeb and his friends were saved by the arrival of Ahsoka Tano, who easily outfought both Inquisitors and allowed them all to make their escape. Gallery Trivia *Zeb's character design was based off of Ralph McQuarrie's concept art for the Wookiee Chewbacca during the early development of the original Star Wars movie. *Prior to the events of Star Wars Rebels, he turned thirty-nine years old. *"Karabast" is a Lasat exclamation commonly used by Zeb during a moment of crisis. Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Military characters Category:Soldiers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Pilots Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Thieves Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks